1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording ink excellent in storage stability and discharge stability and also having strong color development on plain paper and glossy paper as well as high glossiness on glossy paper.
2. Related Art
Existing inkjet recording inks commonly use dyes as the coloring material, but those using pigments are becoming more popular. In the case of inks using pigments, methods that have been examined for dispersing the pigments in water include methods using surfactants (JP-A-1-301760), methods of dispersal using a dispersion polymer having a hydrophobic part and a hydrophilic part (JP-B-5-064724), and methods in which the surface of the pigment is coated with a polymer, such as for example methods using phase-inversion emulsification or acid precipitation (JP-A-10-140065).